All That We Needed
by StayBeautifulx3
Summary: The day before her best friend's wedding day, Brooke finds out that Julian will be there. What happens when they meet again? BJu oneshot!


**Author's Note: **Well, here's my other oneshot. I'M NOW OFF MY PUNISHMENT! HA!(aimed at the girls on FF) :P I think its all over the place though, and I tried cleaning it up to the best of my abilities but eh I'm tired and I just wanted to post it. I also tried being descriptive when it comes to looks because I LOVE stories that describe what the characters look like and what they're wearing on special occasions. I know, I'm such a girl but whatever. And yes, I'm still a beginner when it comes to writing but I'm trying. I'm also not that tight on grammar, so... if you see comma marks in the wrong place... yeah sorry about that. Also, I love constructive criticism so if you have any, don't be afraid to add them in your reviews... just make sure you're not too harsh on me. Okay, enough of my ramblings. LEAVE REVIEWS! I hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------------

It was the day before Peyton and Lucas' wedding, and everyone was rushing to get things done. Peyton was at Brooke's house making sure she could fit perfectly into her wedding dress, just incase her baby bump grew any bigger. But the thing is, Peyton already went in for a fitting two days before. So unless her baby bump grew an enormous amount in a matter of two days, she should be able to fit into her dress perfectly. So why was she at Brooke's house making sure that she could fit into the dress? The truth is, there's another reason why she was at her house, to let her know that Julian will be attending the wedding.

Peyton slid into her beautiful, soft ivory white wedding dress with an off-the shoulder neckline and extravagant detail from top to bottom. It fit perfectly, but of course, she already knew that.

"Aw, Peyton! You look amazing! And thank goodness it fits! You know how freaked out I would be if it didn't!" Brooke said, looking admiringly at her best friend.

"You would probably _squeeze_ me into my wedding dress, tightening my stomach and hurting my baby if it didn't fit!" Peyton said, slightly laughing.

"Well, that's not going to happen now because it fits! You look absolutely beautiful, Peyton!"

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton said. "Hey, I was wondering… aren't you finding it weird that I just came by two days ago to try on my dress and now I'm back… trying it on again?"

"…No… I would do the same thing. I mean, standing in front of a long mirror just looking at yourself in this beautiful wedding dress, it makes you feel good, right?" Brooke said.

"Good point. But there's another reason why I came by, Brooke…" Peyton started off.

Brooke looked at her best friend questioningly until slowly panicking.

"Oh my god. You came to tell me that you don't like the dress! You're here to tell me that you actually hate it, right?" Brooke said as she started to freak out.

"WHAT? NO! I love the dress, Brooke. Its what I've always wanted. But no, its something else…"

"…What are you talking about?" Brooke asked. "…Oh no, its not the case of cold feet, is it?"

"God no! Definitely not cold feet! Its not about me though, its about you."

"About me? Peyton, tomorrow's your big day! Its all about YOU… and well Lucas too… but still. Stop thinking about me," Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke… no, I have to tell you somethi---"

"BROOOOOKEE!" a voice interrupted. "I look ridiculous! Do you actually want me in this thing?!?"

Sam emerged from her room in a cute, deep sea turquoise, baby doll dress with a pleated bottom and criss-cross embellishments at the bust. Her hair was in a half up-do with soft curls at the bottom. She didn't look happy.

Then Haley appeared from the room. Haley was also at Brooke's house. She was there to help Sam out with her look for Peyton's wedding.

"Sam, I didn't even finish your make up yet!" Haley called out irritated. "Get back in here so I can finish pleaseee!"

"Brooke," Sam said ignoring Haley, earning her an eye roll. "I look awful right?"

"No! You look so adorable! Oh my gosh, your hair is so cute! And this dress looks amazing on you! But those shoes… no, you can't wear Converse to the wedding. We'll have to find you some heels to wear with that and then you'll look amazing!" Brooke smiled.

"Shoot me now." Sam said miserably as Haley pushed her back into the room.

"Brooke, can I tell you what I needed to now?" Peyton said impatiently.

"Ok… what is it?" Brooke said, turning her attention towards Peyton.

"Well, just so you know, I love you and I am not trying to hurt you in anyway at all because I know that you're trying to recover from a broken heart and I just wanted to let you know that... LucasandIinvitedJuliantotheweddingandhewillbeattendingtomorrow." she finished off quickly.

Brooke turned red… and then blue.

"Surprise?" Peyton said, trying to lighten the mood.

"PEYTON! Why? Why would you do that?!" Brooke finally said, fuming.

"Well… Lucas and I wanted him to be there, considering that Lucas and him formed a friendship during the time he was here… and I actually think Lucas kind of misses him too." Peyton added humorously. "And plus, I think it would be good if you saw him, you know… just to see how he's doing because you're not the only one that was left with a broken heart, Brooke."

Deep down, Brooke knew that Peyton was right. Even though he tried so hard to keep his composure at the airport, she shattered his heart into little pieces, and it showed. Her heart breaks just thinking about it. But then again, she was in denial.

"Peyton, I don't want to see him. It wont do any good for the either of us." Brooke said. "And oh my gosh, I don't even have a date! What if he has one?"

"Brooke, he doesn't have a date. Lucas and I spoke to him a couple of days ago… and trust me, he doesn't have one." Peyton said assuringly.

"I'm not happy about this, Peyton. But since tomorrow is your big day, you are **sooo** lucky I'm not yelling at you right now."

"Good, so you _will_ see him."

"No, I said that you are lucky that I'm not yelling at you." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

---------------------------------

It was the big day, Peyton's getting married! That and… Brooke will be seeing Julian for the first time since his departure.

Brooke was nervous. More than nervous, she was a mess. She spent all night thinking about what would happen when she sees him, _if_ she sees him. _Would he be fine? Would __I__ be fine? Would he even care if he sees me?_ She wasn't able to get any sleep at all, and now it was morning.

She sat in front of her mirror, thinking as she applied her make-up. While lightly dabbing foundation on her face, her mind wandered off to Julian. _What if he has a girl waiting for him back in L.A. after the wedding_? _What if he sees me and automatically knows that I haven't moved on yet? Would he act as if we've never been together?_ _Or would he feel bad for me?_ More thoughts swarmed her mind as she started to apply a soft pinkish-coral tint to the apples of her cheeks. She then started to work on her eyes, adding an intense shimmer gold color to her eyelids and blending it in with a more darker golden brown. _Damn it Brooke, get a hold of yourself! You need to get over this._

Once done with her makeup, she started to work on her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it up, and then letting it go, not sure on how she really wanted her hair be. After twenty minutes of deciding how she wanted it, she decided to pull her hair up into an up-do, letting her long side bangs hang loosely to frame her face.

She then slipped into her silky, emerald green dress that stops mid-thigh with golden shimmer waist detail and beaded embroidery at the bust that she created herself. She must say, she looked amazing despite the fact that was wasn't able to get any sleep the day before. She wanted so badly to look good, better than what she normally looked like. And the truth was, she wanted to impress Julian.

---------------------------------

Brooke arrived at the wedding destination with Sam, who brought Jack along as her date. She greeted everyone that she passed by, her heart beating faster and faster with every step she took.

It was time for the wedding. Brooke stood behind Haley as she softly pushed Jamie to go down the aisle. Slowly, one by one, they started to walk through the doors. Brooke hadn't seen Julian before the wedding at all, and now she was even more nervous. There was nothing worse then seeing the person, that made your heart ache, for the first time since you last saw them while walking down the aisle of your best friends wedding. Yep, nothing more worse than that.

She looked straight ahead, not making any eye contact with anyone in the church, and stood next to Haley as she reached the front. Once Peyton walked through the doors though, was when Brooke turned to look out at everyone. Everyone turned to look at Peyton who was walking down the aisle. _Perfect time to look at everyone._ Brooke slowly scanned the church from left to right in search of his face... err well the side of his face at least. She was able to see everyone perfectly, but she didn't see him at all. _Maybe he won't be coming after all. Maybe he decided that it wasn't a good decision, like I told Peyton in the first place. _With that thought, Brooke started to relax, she was now hooked on the fact that that he wouldn't show up, considering that she searched the whole church in signs of him. Nope, no signs of him in sight. She quickly diverted her attention towards Peyton, who looked nervous as hell while walking down the aisle but extremely beautiful.

Vows were exchanged and tears were shed. Lucas and Peyton were finally married. Another happily ever after for two of her best friends. When was she going to get hers?

---------------------------------

It was now the after party and everyone was out on the dance floor having fun. Heck, even Jamie had his own date.

_At least Julian isn't here to see me._ She sat in her seat with a round table, that was once occupied by her friends, behind her while she looked out at everyone. She had no one to dance with, although there were some creepy old guys at the back table that kept staring at her every time she turned around.

Peyton felt bad for Brooke. As she danced with Lucas, she would often look over at her best friend, sitting by herself, looking sad and heartbroken even though she tried to plaster on a fake smile every time she noticed Peyton looking at her. Peyton really thought Julian would show up, to piece Brooke back together, but he wasn't there... or was he?

As Brooke sat at her table staring out at all the happy people dancing, she heard someone sit near her, not quite next to her but at the same table. _Ugh, its one of those old creepers._

"Go away. I don't want to dance with you." Brooke said annoyed but sharply.

"Okay, okay. Soooorrryyyy…" the guy said while getting up and walking away.

_Stupid creeper thinks that I would dance with him pshh. HA! Yeah right. _However, she still felt lonely. At this point, she just wanted to go home, eat a big tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and wallow in her bed. But no, it was her best friend's wedding, she just couldn't leave.

Soon after the creeper left, a voice emerged.

"…But will you dance with me?" the voice said, continuing the brief discussion that Brooke had with the creeper before.

Brooke froze. It was him. It was his voice. It was Julian. Hearing his voice made her heart beat a thousand times faster. She started to get woozy as she slowly turned around in her seat. There, he sat straight across from her with a teasing but yet gorgeous smirk on his face.

"…Well…?" Julian said waiting for an answer.

"Ju-Julian, w-what are you doing here?" she said softly, at lost for words.

"I was invited to the wedding but my flight got delayed. Soo... that's why I arrived late." Julian replied simply. "…So, will you dance with me?"

Brooke couldn't even talk at that point. She just nodded her head as he led her out to the dance floor. A slow song played as he pulled her into his embrace. Brooke's face was mixed with emotions as well as Julian's. Thoughts were running through both of their heads. They didn't know what to say to each other. There were no words.

After ten minutes of dancing along to the slow music, she finally built up the courage to look at him straight in the face. He looked breathtaking in his black suit, so breathtaking, it would probably take an hour for her to actually talk now. But she knew she had to talk to him.

"Julian..." Brooke got choked up, "ho-how... are you?' she finished lamely.

"I've been alright." He said smiling as she was finally able to talk to him. "I guess its nice being in L.A. again and all..."

As Julian talked, more thoughts swarmed Brooke's mind. _How is he able to talk to me so easily? Maybe he is over it. But if he is, why would he ask me to dance with him? _Julian grinned as he began to talk more._ Oh my god, that grin. Damn, why did he have to look so damn hot tonight? _Julian stopped talking causing Brooke to come out of her thoughts, but then she realized he was just waiting for a response so she nodded her head. _Smooth, Brooke. Real smooth._

"So, um, how are things here? How's Sam?" Julian asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself," she said pointing behind Julian causing him to turn around.

What he saw was Sam and Jack dancing with her head on his shoulder, looking tired with her arms wrapped around his neck and holding on to her dangling heels that Haley had found her.

"Wow, are they dating now?" Julian asked curiously.

"Two months. They're totally smitten with each other, its really cute," Brooke said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tells her that he loves her soon."

After realizing what she said, Brooke stopped talking, leaving them in an awkward silence. The current song transitioned into another soft, slow melody as Brooke went back into deep thought. _OH MY GOD BROOKE! WHY? WHY DID YOU BRING THAT UP? UGH... I wonder if he still loves me. I wonder if I actually love him back. I wouldn't be missing him this much if i didn't. I wouldn't be thinking about him this much either. Maybe I do. Maybe he was right, maybe I was too stubborn to admit it. Damn it, Brooke. Why are you so late on things? _Julian looked at her causing her heart to beat even more faster than it already was. _I think I do love him. Okay Brooke, you can do this. __Forget the risk and take the fall; if its real love, there's no risk at all._

Brooke was about to speak up but Julian interrupted before she could.

"Listen, Brooke. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I thought I would be fine seeing you today, but I'm really not. I didn't know it would hurt this much. Seeing your beautiful face and cute dimples, you look gorgeous and its just heartbreaking. I'm sorry... I need some fresh air," he said as he walked off the dance floor and out the doors leaving Brooke alone.

---------------------------------

Julian sat outside of the hall sitting on the curb when Brooke walked out. She sat next to him without making any eye contact.

"Remember the time when we were at Haley and Nathan's house, and everybody wanted to know about the first time we met?" Brooke started off.

"...But then I decided it would be better if i told them about the second time we met instead. And so I told them about the Molly Ringwald dance..." Julian continued.

"And they all laughed at me..."

"So you didn't talk to me for a whole day after that... and so I had to come over to your house instead..."

"... And I wouldn't answer so you had to call Sam for her to open the door..."

"... And then you went into your room, slamming the door, before I even saw you..."

"... So you played "We're Not Alone" in the living room until I came out..."

"...And when you did, I started to do that ridiculous Molly Ringwald dance for you..." Julian finished off, slightly laughing. "Yeah, I remember..."

"Well, I might've not known it then... but I think thats when I fell for you. As ridiculous as it sounds, I really think it was." Brooke said, finally look at him. "It was so sweet. I mean, the things you do for me to get me to laugh and smile. Out of all the things, thats what I think made me fall for you. I might've not known it then, but I know it now. What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

Julian turned around to face her, looking straight into her eyes. What he saw was a girl by the name of Brooke Davis, with her guard down and her heart on her sleeve. He slowly started to smile when he realized what she said. He pulled her in close and they meet in a soft, slow kiss.

"...You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Brooke Davis." Julian said as they pulled apart. "I love you too."

Everything at that moment was perfect. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity just enjoying each others presence. But after sitting there for a while, Brooke decided that she couldn't miss anymore of her best friend's wedding day. Yep, there goes selfless Brooke again. Some things never change.

They walked back into the room, hand in hand. Peyton was getting ready to toss the bouquet into a pool of overly eager females ranging from as young as 16 to as old as 58. Brooke could care less though, she was just happy to be here with him. He was all that she wanted and all the she needed.

---------------------------------

**2nd Author's Note:** So, there ya have it. It took me forever to finish this oneshot. I actually had finished the rough draft like the day after I started it and while going through the editing process, I decided that it needed more. The ending in my rough draft is different compared to this one. It would've been: Julian talks, Brooke interrupts with a kiss, Brooke tells him she wants him to stay and that she loves him, Julian grins like an idiot, and it ends with an "I love you too." But then i decided that it was WAYY to similar to my other oneshot, Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong, so I came up with this ending instead. Now if you'll excuse me, my back hurts from all this typing and I'm going to take a nice long nap. K? Thanks.


End file.
